crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayashida Megumi
Megumi Hayashida, also known as''' Rindaman''' or "Rinda", is a former student of Suzuran All-Boys High School, who was a senior when Harumichi Bouya enrolled. Dubbed "Rindaman the Murderer", he is a legendary figure at the school renowned for having never lost a fight. Despite his prowess, he remained a lone wolf and lacked any interest in conquering Suzuran. History Rumor held that he spent majority of his youth in juvenile detention, having murdered his father and brother. This was in fact a mistruth, according to Genjirou Katsuragi, one of Rinda's closest and only friends. Katsuragi claimed that Rinda's biological father died from a disease when he was young. Years later, his mother was to be remarried, but she was tragically killed in a car accident and Rinda was left in the care of his perspective stepfather. One day, Rinda witnessed his stepbrother fatally stab their father in a fit of rage. While struggling to stop the attack, Rinda accidentally stabbed his stepbrother, killing him. Aside from Katsuragi, Rinda was known to have been close with Housen's Makio Bitou. The two formed a bond after Bitou witnessed Rinda's fighting ability and offered to treat him to lunch. The two ate together nearly every day afterward. The nickname "Rindaman" is derived from his surname, Hayashida, which can be alternatively pronounced as "Rinda". Suzuran '']] During his time at Suzuran, Rindaman developed a reputation as a dominant fighter whose strength exceeded imagination. It is claimed that in his first year, he single-handedly defeated one hundred men. He quickly became known and feared for not only conquering his juniors, but his seniors as well. Only Genji Takiya ever dared to challenge him more than once. As a Senior, Rindaman faced his truest challenge in the form of transfer student Harumichi Bouya, who to date is the only person known to have fought him to a draw. Rindaman's exact tenure at Suzuran is unknown. He had a reputation for truancy, so it is likely that he had to repeat several times. Yasuo Yasuda estimates that he is at least 2-3 years older than the other seniors. Rinda does eventually graduate following his final confrontation with Bouya. Shortly thereafter, he purchases a motorcycle and departs to travel the nation. Towards the end of the series, he enters a tournament for professional fighters near Osaka. Appearance and Personality ]] Rindaman is characterized by his imposing stature, auburn hair, and melancholy demeanor. He is particularly recognizable by his manner of dress, forsaking the gakuran typical of his classmates in favor of more casual attire. In his years at Suzuran, he wore a heavy, military-style coat over a hoodie or t-shirt, with baggy slacks and combat boots. After graduating, he took to wearing a leather jacket over a simple tank top. Rindaman embodies the "strong, silent" archetype. He is a generally soft-spoken introvert who keeps to himself and avoids crowds. He was an outsider at Suzuran, having very few friends and refusing to align with any specific gang. He often ditched class, but would often loiter on campus and watch as the school's factions clashed. Despite not being an especially dedicated student, he has been shown to be quite insightful, implying that he may be much wiser than his reputation might suggest. Category:Characters